redwood_universefandomcom-20200213-history
RWI Reliant
The RWI Reliant is an older model heavy-assault frigate made by Red Wood Industries. It disappeared over one year prior to the RWI Eclipse crash. It is unknown as to how or why the RWI Reliant ended up on the Earth-Like Planet. Description The RWI Reliant was a famous star ship that served in the Great War. It was used as a command ship as well as a heavy assault ship focused on the front line warfare. History The RWI Reliant served as a heavy assault frigate as well as a command vessel during the days of the famous Great War conflict many years ago. 1 year before the events of Planet Wars the RWI Reliant was dispatched on a classified mission which involved venturing out beyond RWI Space into dark space. After 2 weeks of no contact, multiple vessels were dispatched to search for the Reliant and her crew and at one point, the Galactic Council offered assistance with the search. Ultimately, the search was called off and the Reliant was declared Missing in Action. At the start of the RWI-Shadow Conflict there was a call to have the RWI Reliant listed as "Lost with all hands" but with the disappearance of Grand Admiral Jack Roberts this was never processed and as such to this date the ship remains MIA. Planet Wars At a transmitter station on top of a mountain, Grand Admiral Jack Roberts finds a message by the crew of the Reliant. It was a standard distress call. Later on, Jack raids a Shadow Base and he finds the shield generator from the Reliant. This shield is later used on a captured helicarrier. The coordinates of the RWI Reliant was picked up by the RWI Eclipse ''computer and was downloaded into Grand Admiral Jack Roberts suit. Jack and Finbar then boarded the wyvern and headed to the ''Reliant. Upon their arrival, the Reliant was show crashed into a mountainside. Jack expressed confusion at to how the Reliant ended up on the Earth-Like planet as it was sent. They both boarded the ship and explored the interior. After several minutes of searching, Jack and Finbar discovered an active warhead and upon its detonation, both were trapped in a now-unstuck Reliant. Luckily, Jack and Finbar survived the explosion and left the crash site. It was later known that Dr. Isaac Ward was on the planet when the Reliant crashed. He knew the majority of the crew died on impact but was unknown to him as to what happened to the remaining crew. Command Crew The RWI Reliant had a command crew before the ship was listed as MIA. Command Crew: * Commanding Officer (CO): ** Captain James Summers * First Officer (XO): ** Commander Mark Jones * Chief Engineer: ** Lt Commander Reece Hardy * Helmsman: ** Lieutenant David Rowes * Science Officer: ** N/A * Marine Compliment: ** Colonel Marshall June ** Major Harry Redkeep Trivia The name of the RWI Reliant is a reference to the well know Miranda Class starship USS Reliant from "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan".Category:Ships